Pelayan Berantena
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: Seorang ikemen yang bekerja sebagai pelayan. Senyuman manis selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Siapa yang tidak akan terpikat padanya? / Dedikasi untuk event #SariRoti #KoroMop


.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

月刊少女野崎くん / Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun / Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

Dedikasi untuk event Sari Roti

Sakura Chiyo, Nozaki Umetarou, Isogai Yuuma

AU, (rada) OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin*

* * *

"Hee.. Jadi ini ya kafe yang dibilang sama teman-teman? Hhh.. Aku harap kita bisa pergi bersama, tapi mereka semua sibuk."

Manik ungu Sakura melihat papan nama kafe yang berdiri di samping pintu. Papan kayu dengan tulisan berwarna putih. Yah, walaupun papannya tidak terlalu besar, tulisan di papan tersebut masih bisa terbaca karena warna yang kontras. Di sana tertulis Kunugi-kaze.

 _Klining_.

"Selamat datang, Nona. Mari saya antar ke meja Anda."

Seorang pelayan menyambut Sakura dengan senyuman yang ramah. Rambut hitam dengan sepasang antena, mata keemasan, wajah lumayan tampan, dan tubuh yang proporsional. Sekilas Sakura merasa terpana dengan pesonanya, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat ia sudah menyukai seseorang.

Sakura melihat sekeliling. Perpaduan warna putih dan cokelat yang mendominasi bagian dalam kafe memberikan suasana tenang. Tanaman hijau di belakang sofa membuat kafe terlihat lebih segar. Saat Sakura sedang asyik memperhatikan interior kafe, kedua matanya menangkap satu sosok yang tak asing lagi.

"No-Nozaki-kun?! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah.. Sakura.. Sini."

 _Nozaki-kun mengajakku untuk duduk bersamanya!_

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Silakan menunya. Menu spesial hari ini adalah cheese cake."

"Ng.. Aku pesan latte dan cheese cake."

"Aku pesan tiramisu."

Sakura melihat ke arah Nozaki dan terdapat dua piring kosong di dekat tangannya.

"Eh? Kamu memesan makanan lagi?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah.. Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa."

"Satu latte, satu cheese cake, dan satu tiramisu. Apakah benar itu pesanannya?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sakura memandang Nozaki namun Nozaki tidak melihat dirinya. Ia sedang fokus pada satu titik, yaitu punggung sang pelayan.

"Jadi.. Nozaki-kun.. Kenapa kau di sini?"

Nozaki menjawab dengan suara yang pelan. Kedua matanya masih melihat ke arah pelayan tersebut.

"Untuk referensi komikku."

"Oh iya ya.."

"Dia..."

"Dia?"

Sakura segera menoleh, memperhatikan sosok yang ditatap Nozaki.

"Tampan ya.."

"Eh? Iya.."

 _Tampan ya.._

 _Eh? Tunggu! Jangan bilang dia mau bikin karakter yang akan jadi saingannya Suzuki-kun! Kalau setampan itu, mungkin Mamiko akan tertarik padanya. Ah.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Mamiko hanya menyukai Suzuki-kun. Dia tidak akan menyukai lelaki lain._

 _Atau kemungkinan yang lebih buruk.._

 _NOZAKI MAU MEMBUAT KOMIK BL? Ah.. Tidak mungkin! Eh.. Tapi dia pernah bikin BL bersama Mikorin di apartemen Nozaki-kun waktu itu. Mungkin saja Nozaki-kun ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru, yang berbeda. Ugh.. Tapi ga harus BL juga kan?_

Sakura memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada, tapi pikirannya itu justru membuat imajinasinya melayang kemana-mana.

"Sosok yang dapat diandalkan dan pekerja keras. Mau melakukan apa pun demi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Senyuman manis, wajah menarik, tubuh ramping, bahu tidak terlalu lebar. Aku yakin dia cocok untuk..."

"U-untuk?"

Nozaki segera menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan yang berbinar. Tangannya dikepal menunjukkan semangat. Terlihat bahwa Nozaki merasa sangat positif.

"Dia akan cocok untuk memakai baju sailor yang aku beli!"

"Nozaki-kun.. Tolonglah.."

Sang pelayan yang sedang menjadi bahan gosipan tiba dengan nampan berisi pesanan.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Latte dan cheese cake untuk Nona dan tiramisu untuk Nozaki-senpai."

"Ah.. Terima kasih. Tunggu-"

Sakura melihat ke arah pelayan dan Nozaki bergantian.

"Senpai?!"

"Ah iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan dirinya padamu. Dia adalah Isogai Yuuma. Dulu kita satu SD dan dia dua tahun di bawahku."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Isogai Yuuma."

"Isogai, ini teman sekolahku. Namanya Sakura Chiyo."

"Aku Sakura Chiyo. Salam kenal."

"Isogai, apakah kamu sibuk setelah bekerja?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Datanglah ke apartemenku. Aku ingin meminta bantuan."

"Baiklah."

"Nozaki-kun.. Kamu serius?"

"Tentu saja!"

Isogai hanya tersenyum dan melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

 **-END-**

* * *

A/N

Ya.. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak membuat FF? Aku merasa kemampuanku menurun orz Semoga aku bisa menjadi lebih produktif ;w;)9

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

"Nozaki-senpai.. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini."

"Kau pasti bisa."

"Aku malu.."

"Tidak usah malu. Hanya aku yang melihatmu di sini. Lagipula foto ini tidak akan aku sebar. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi.."

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan bahan makanan."

"Baiklah!"

Setelah itu Isogai melakukan berbagai macam pose dengan kostum sailor dan beberapa kostum lainnya.


End file.
